Life with Chloe Beale
by Future-Mrs.-Croft
Summary: This story is about Beca and Chloe's relationship as it develops in college and how they move through life together. Rated M for sexual content and possibly language so if you don't approve then don't read it. I don't own the characters or any quotes from the movie. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The first time I meet Chloe is during the activities fair on campus. I hadn't even really wanted to go down there. Had my dad not shown up and tried to lecture me again, I wouldn't have ended up there. Maybe I should thank him for that. Anyway, Chloe. I'm walking around aimlessly at this fair on a campus that I don't even want to be attending. I would much rather be in LA right now working on getting a job as a DJ. My dad had other plans and pretty much forced me to attend college.

I catch sight of a blond girl and a red head girl arguing slightly in front of a booth. My eyes meet hers and a bright smile comes over her face. The blond girl turns to me and gives me a skeptical look.

"Hello, would you like to join our a cappella group?"

I cock an eyebrow as I glance at the flier she's handed me. "Oh right. This is like a thing now."

The red head proceeds to launch into an explanation of a few things. I wasn't really focusing on the words coming out of her mouth so much as her mouth itself. I caught the part about traveling all over the country and made a smartass response. The blond haired girl seems to enter the conversation and goes off on me.

I cock an eyebrow again and shoot a glance to the red head. "What Aubrey means is we're a very close knit group." I thank them before informing them that singing isn't really my thing before walking off.

Over the next few weeks, I'd managed to obtain a job at the radio station. I was currently in the process of skipping my philosophy class when my dad walks in. I block out most of what he says until he agrees to help me move to LA if I join a campus group. My mind automatically goes back to the two girls I'd met and their a cappella group. Well, the red head was hot. So I agree if only to get him off my back.

I sing Titanium as I walk into the dorm shower. I notice one of the stalls is taken and make sure to take one a couple stalls down. I continue singing as I strip and turn on the water.

"You can sing!"

I let out a yelp before turning to be met with a blue-eyed gaze. I recognize the red haired girl from the activities fair. I grab the curtain and yank it shut, only to have it pulled back open. I turn back around to hide myself from her gaze.

"You were singing Titanium, right?"

I look back over my shoulder to meet her gaze. "You know David Guetta?"

She gives me a look before answering. "Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That's my jam." I feel her push closer and attempt to absorb myself into the wall. "My lady jam."

My eyes widen and I turn to look at her. My heart is racing and I'm trying to reign myself back in.

"Will you sing it for me?"

My eyes manage to widen even further. "No!"

She rolls her eyes. "Not for that reason. Please?"

I hesitate and turn to look at her again. Her blue eyes are pleading and I sigh before beginning to sing. A couple seconds in, she joins in and takes the harmony. A small smile graces my features as we sing together. We stop a few minutes later and she smiles brightly at me.

"My name is Chloe," she says as she hands me my towel.

I cover myself before looking up at her. "Beca."

She smiles brightly before her boy toy invades my privacy further. "You have a really nice voice."

I look at him incredulously before managing a 'thanks.' She rolls her eyes and pushes him out of the stall. "See you at auditions!"

I don't see her again until the day of auditions. I'm running late and they're just bringing things to a close when I walk in. I see her face brighten up and she calls me in.

I smirk nervously and make my way onto the stage. "I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

Chloe waves her hand dismissively before telling me to sing whatever I want. I grab the cup on their table and begin singing. Chloe looks impressed, while Aubrey looks confused. "That was great," Chloe says excitedly. I smile before taking my leave.

Needless to say, I make it into the Bellas. Aubrey tells us we're to drink the blood of the previous Bellas and I obviously am the first to flip shit. "Dude, no." Chloe smirks at me as she hands me the cup. "Don't worry. It's Boones Farm," she whispers with a wink.

After our initial initiation, we all make our way to the outdoor arena for Hood Night. Here, we meet all the other new inductees from the other groups. Jesse, a boy I met my first day and also work with, makes his way towards me. I smile as he begins speaking in a slurred manner. I tease him about his drunken state until he offers to get me a drink. Jesse is a sweet kid and is totally cool with my sexuality. He's become practically my only friend here.

As I wait for him to return, I'm met with Chloe's blue gaze. Her fingers grip the collar of my jacket and she pulls my face closer to hers. I gasp at our close proximity and steady myself.

"I'm so glad I met you," she slurs out.

I smile and chuckle at her obviously drunken state. "I think we're going to be really fast friends."

I smile and shake my head. "Well you've seen me naked," I retort flirtatiously with a wink.

She giggles before letting go of me. I stop myself from pouting and let our eyes meet again.

"I'm going to get another drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice."

My jaw practically drops as she slaps her own ass before walking away. I spend the rest of the night talking to Jesse before making my way back to my room.

A month or so passes and our group goes to our first competition. I get arrested afterwards because we accidentally break a window with the Treblemakers trophy. Jesse calls my dad to bail me out, which results in me yelling at him. I return to my room to find all the Bellas waiting for me.

"What up, Shawshank?" Fat Amy calls out.

I smirk and set my things down. "You guys waited up for me?"

Chloe's gaze meets mine and I fight back a smile. "Of course we waited up for you," she replies with a smile.

Kimmy Jin tells me how irritating they are before leaving. Aubrey lectures about how irresponsible we all are and how we will no longer be entertaining silly ideas about changing the line up. They all leave soon after. Except for Chloe. She hangs back to talk to me and listen to one of my new mash ups.

"You're really good at this stuff, Beca."

I smile and feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Uh, thanks."

Chloe lies back on my bed and I smirk, rolling my eyes. "You really make yourself at home, don't you?" She smiles, giggling before pulling on my hands. I can't catch my balance this time and find myself practically on top of her. My hands are on either side of her head and my legs are around her waist. "Um, this is…interesting," I mumble, averting my gaze from hers. I hear her laugh and my body tenses slightly as her hands grasp my waist. "Good interesting or bad interesting?" My eyes widen and I shake my head.

One of her hands is suddenly intertwined with one of my mine. Her free hand comes up and wraps around the back of my neck.

"Chloe," I start. She shakes her head and pulls my face closer to hers.

"Don't. I've seen the way you look at me. The first time we met, the night in the shower, Hood Night. I could go on, but I won't. Why do you try to hide it?"

I sigh and avert my gaze again, trying not to look at her. I swallow the lump in my throat and pull back slightly, looking down at her.

"Chloe. I don't like getting close to people. I shut people out when they get too close. Plus, it's not like you feel the same. I don't take rejection well and I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

My hand comes up to the back of my neck and I rub it uncomfortably. Chloe's hand is suddenly on my chin, pulling my face back down to hers.

"Don't tell me how I feel, Beca. And don't ever shut me out."

I open my mouth to reply, but her lips on my own cut me off. I let out a surprised squeal and my eyes widen slightly. It finally connects that Chloe is kissing me and I melt against her. Her hands are tangled in my hair, pulling me impossibly closer. I moan into her mouth as her tongue brushes mine. She uses my surprised state to her advantage, flipping us over so she's on top. Her lips leave mine, causing me to arch up for more contact. She giggles and pecks my lips again before pushing me back onto the bed. Chloe arches an eyebrow as I stare up at her, chest heaving and smirking.

"Everyone thinks you're such a badass, but clearly they've got you all wrong," she teases as she rolls off of me.

I smirk and shake my head. "Wait until you get me in bed. My badass will reappear."

She smiles brightly as she giggles. A smirk suddenly comes across her face. "I already have you in bed, baby."

I curse internally at my error and roll my eyes. "You know what I mean."

Chloe winks and moves closer to me. "Of course I do." Her arms wrap around my waist and she pulls me into her body. I curl into her and let her lips connect with mine again. Her hands start up my shirt, causing me to arch into her touch. The sound of Chloe's cell phone ringing pulls us apart. She rolls on top of me to grab her phone off my desk. I see her eyes roll and automatically know it's Aubrey. She answers and begins speaking to her friend and the girl who pretty much hates me.

I smirk as an idea comes to mind. I run my tongue up from her collarbone to her pulse point, biting lightly as I reach it. Chloe's hand moves into my hair and I have to hold back a moan as she pulls. My hands move to her back and slip up her shirt. My nails dig into her back and drag down, causing her jaw to drop and her eyes to roll back.

"Aubrey, I'm just going to stay at Beca's tonight okay?"

I smirk as she leans down and brushes her lips against mine. I wiggle out from underneath her and begin gathering my stuff to go shower. Chloe manages to ignore me since she's trying to come up with a good excuse as to why she's staying with me. Well, until my clothes start coming off anyway. Chloe's jaw drops as she watches my clothes hit the floor. Her mouth opens and closes a few times as her mind tries to catch up with her.

"Aubrey, I promise we'll both be at practice tomorrow. We're just hanging out and watching movies, okay? I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night." She hangs up her phone and looks at me incredulously.

"What? I'm going to shower," I reply as I pull on my robe.

Chloe raises an eyebrow and clicks her tongue. "You did that on purpose."

I smirk and wink at her. "Are you coming or staying here?" Her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline at my question. I arch an eyebrow in response. "Well?" I open my door and begin to venture out. Chloe stands quickly and shuts the door before beginning to strip. She grabs another one of my towels and wraps it around her body. "Let's go," she replies with a wink. I smirk and open the door, making my way to the shower with Chloe right behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks are living hell. I pissed Aubrey off at semi-finals, we didn't advance to finals, and I quit the Bellas. Chloe is extremely upset and doing everything in her power to get me back in the group. It's probably because our time together has been severely cut since I quit the Bellas. The only thing I have to look forward to is spring break and that's only because I get to run the radio station. Chloe has decided to have her nodes removed since the season is over. I had to promise to come visit her while she's in the hospital.

Chloe smiles at me as she opens her eyes. "Hey baby. How long have you been here?"

I look down at my watch. "Not long. Maybe a half hour. How are you feeling?"

She sighs and I run my fingers through her fiery hair. "My throat hurts, but the doctor says it'll be sore for about a week."

I nod and brush my lips across her cheek. She leans into the touch and sighs again. "I just hope I made the right decision."

I rest my forehead against hers and smile lightly. "Well the Bellas season is over so you don't have too much to worry about, babe."

Chloe looks down as her phone vibrates. I see her eyes widen as she reads the message. She smiles brightly and I smile simply because she is.

"What?" Chloe's hands are suddenly tangled in my hair and we're attached at the lips. I moan and push closer to her. "Jesus. I don't know what that text said, but I need to thank whoever sent it."

Chloe's grin widens and she swats at my arm playfully. "You'd be thanking Aubrey then. The other team that made finals has been disqualified. We made it to finals! She's holding a practice tomorrow."

My eyes widen and I hug her tightly. "That's awesome babe! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Chloe smiles mischievously at me and I raise an eyebrow. I know exactly where she's going with this.

"Chloe, you know Aubrey doesn't want me back in. Not after semi-finals."

Chloe's fingers intertwine with mine and she smiles brightly at me. "Just come tomorrow and I'll handle it, okay?"

I look at her and sigh. "Fine. But I'm doing this for you."

She smiles and pulls me into another kiss. "I love you." My eyes widen at her confession. I see the slight panic in Chloe's eyes at my reaction. "I love you too, Chloe. I have from day one."

Chloe is fighting with Aubrey and Fat Amy when I walk into the Bellas practice the next day.

"Guys!"

Chloe's blue gaze holds a cold fire that I've never seen before. My body tells me that I'd like to see it more often.

Aubrey looks up before pulling away from the other two and standing up. "Beca, this is a Bellas practice."

I see Chloe's jaw tighten and speak before she can. "I know. I just came to apologize for what I did. It was wrong and I should have talked to you guys before I messed with the set."

Aubrey isn't saying anything and neither is anyone else. I can see Chloe watching Aubrey to see what she does before interfering. I turn around and grab the chair beside the piano. I start to drag it towards the door, embarrassment flowing through me.

"Aubrey," I hear Fat Amy whisper.

I keep going and I have almost reached the door when Aubrey says something. I breathe in relief and walk back to them. We talk things out for a while, telling secrets that we didn't know about each other. Although I obviously knew about Chloe's before anyone else. And then Aubrey gives me control of the Bellas for the final set.

We go back to the pool where the Riff off took place since the practice room has a huge pool of vomit in it. "Okay, Aubrey will you pick out a song?" She thinks it over for a second and then throws out Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. I nod and look to my girlfriend.

"Chloe, are you good to take the lead?"

She smiles lightly at me. "Yeah."

I nod and start the rhythm, the other girls picking up soon after and Chloe coming in on her part. About halfway through I begin singing Just A Dream by Nelly. The girls hold it together and do a fantastic job. We talk some more about ideas for finals and then begin to leave. Chloe smiles at me and pulls me into a kiss. My arms immediately wrap around her neck.

"I told you I would take care of her."

I snort back my laughter and roll my eyes. "Yea, it looked like you really had control of the situation when I got there."

She smirks and pushes me up against the wall. I smile up at her and dodge her lips as she leans in for a kiss.

Chloe whines and tightens her hold on my waist. "You're not playing fair."

I smirk and push my lips to hers. "Kimmy Jin is gone for the rest of break." Chloe's eyes light up and that cold fire is back. I moan lightly and she smirks before pulling me toward the exit.

Chloe pushes me up against my door the minute it closes behind us. Our lips crash together and her tongue pushes into my mouth. I push her coat from her shoulders and push myself off the door. Chloe switches our positions just before we hit the bed so I'm on bottom. She pushes me back onto the bed and pulls her shirt off before straddling me. My hands tangle into her hair as her teeth brush my pulse point. Her hands push up my shirt and I help her take it off. Chloe's hands drop to my torso and cup my bra-clad breasts. My head falls back onto the bed and I arch as her hands work around to my bra clasp. My bra is suddenly gone and Chloe's hands are working on my pants.

Her lips are brushing teasingly along my abdomen and my fingers are digging into her scalp. I pull her face back up to mine and slip my hands around her back to remove her bra. She slides out of it quickly and reconnects our lips.

"I'll be so glad when all of this is over. Then we'll be able to do this much more often."

I smile against her lips and slide her skinny jeans down her legs. Chloe smirks as her hands slide past the waistband of my underwear. My eyes roll back into my head as her fingers make contact with my slick folds.

"Someone's eager," she whispers huskily into my ear.

I moan and arch into her fingers. "Chloe, please."

She smirks again and pushes two fingers into me.

"God, Chloe. Don't stop."

Her lips are suddenly back on mine, sucking and biting my lower lip. Chloe's fingers curl inside of me right as she bites down on my lip, throwing me into an intense orgasm. Her fingers slide out of me and my body reconnects with the bed. I look over at Chloe and notice her eyes are closed. I smirk before moving between her legs. I drag my tongue up her slit and her hands are suddenly in my hair.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!"

I smirk against her and continue my ministrations. Chloe's hands tighten in my hair, causing me to moan. The vibrations throw Chloe into her orgasm, causing her to scream my name. Her fingers loosen their hold in my hair and I move back up her body. She smiles lazily up at me and pecks my lips.

"You're amazing," she mumbles.

I smirk and giggle at her. "Thanks, babe. I'm going to go shower. Do you want to come along?"

Chloe is suddenly much more awake and her eyes are bright once more. I smile at her and connect our lips. "I love you, Chloe."

Her arms wrap around me as I stand up and she pulls me into a warm embrace. I sigh at the feel of her soft skin and her body warmth. "I love you too, Beca."


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning when a phone goes off and I fall out of the bed. I groan from the floor and Chloe is trying so hard not to laugh.

"Just laugh. I know you want to," I practically growl out.

Chloe smiles down at me and reaches over to grab her phone. I see her roll her eyes and pick myself up off the floor. "Aubrey, it's seriously six thirty in the morning. What could you possibly want?"

I arch an eyebrow at Chloe's tone and bite my bottom lip. Chloe's dominant side is definitely a turn on. I see her smirk and her arm wraps around my waist, pressing our fronts together. Her lips brush my jaw and move up to nibble on my ear. I fight back a moan, knowing Aubrey will flip if she finds out Chloe is pretty much having sex while on the phone with her. Chloe's lips are suddenly no longer touching me and I look up to see her scowling. I arch an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes again.

"Aubrey, I really don't want to have coffee right now." I groan and throw myself back on the bed. Chloe's arm tightens around my waist and she kisses my cheek. "Listen, I'll have coffee with you at like a more decent hour okay? I'll text you. Bye."

Chloe sets her phone back on my desk and pulls my body into her own. "That was totally unnecessary." I smile lightly up at her and let her pull me even closer. "I agree. Don't worry about it. She'll wait for you to text her I'm sure."

I fall out of my bed for the second time that morning when someone knocks on my door. I look at my alarm clock, which reads eight o'clock. Growling, I get up and pull on my robe before answering the door.

"Aubrey! How great to see you," I mutter sarcastically.

I see Chloe pull my blankets up over her naked form as Aubrey pushes into my room. Aubrey's eyes widen slightly, but she seems to ignore the fact that Chloe is naked and in my bed. I look to Chloe and see her eyes burning and bite my bottom lip.

"Aubrey, I told you I would text you."

Aubrey shoots Chloe an apologetic glance as she sits in my swivel chair. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just getting so nervous, Chloe."

Chloe places a hand over her eyes and sighs. "Give me a few minutes to get ready?"

Aubrey smiles slightly before nodding and walking out my door. I lock it behind her, pull off my robe, and drop back into my bed. Chloe's fingers begin playing with my hair as I bury my face into my pillow.

"I'm not going with you," I mumble.

She begins to pout and I shake my head the best I can. "Beca, please. She's going to stress me out so much if I go with her alone."

I shake my head again. Things go quiet and I feel the bed move. I smirk slightly as I think I've won the argument and she's getting ready to leave. My legs are suddenly pulled apart and two fingers are thrust in. I start to moan, but Chloe's hand over my mouth prevents it.

"Can't have Aubrey hearing you, can we?" She moves her hand and I tangle my fingers into her bright hair.

I push my lips to hers and let her swallow my moans as she continues pumping in and out of me. Chloe's fingers curl inside me and her teeth sink into my bottom lip, throwing me into my orgasm. I collapse onto the bed and shoot a glare at Chloe.

"Fine. I'll go." Chloe smirks down at me and kisses me before getting up to get ready.

I drop into the chair next to Chloe as I take a sip of my coffee. She smiles lightly and intertwines our fingers.

"Okay, so I can't lie to you guys." I arch an eyebrow at Aubrey and shoot a glance at Chloe, who shrugs. "I'm not actually nervous about the competition."

My head makes contact with the table and I continue banging it against said table until Chloe's fingers tangle in my hair.

"Then why the hell are we here?"

Aubrey shoots me a half-hearted glare and Chloe chuckles next to me. Aubrey sighs and I become slightly concerned when I see tears in her eyes. "I had sex with Stacie last night."

I choke on the coffee in my mouth and Chloe's hand begins rubbing my back. "Calm down, baby. Just breathe."

I look at Chloe incredulously as my coughing begins to subside. "You did what?" I ask after I stop coughing.

Aubrey bites her bottom lip and averts her gaze. "Stacie as in Bellas Stacie? As in Stacie-who-has-sex-with-everyone, Stacie?" Aubrey nods and places her face in her hands.

I look to Chloe, who shrugs once more before wrapping an arm around Aubrey's shoulders. "Okay, Aubrey. That's not that big a deal."

Aubrey and I both shoot a look at Chloe, who in turn rolls her eyes. "Okay, it's kind of a big deal. But, just explain the situation to me."

Aubrey nods and launches into the previous night's events. Apparently, Stacie showed up at her apartment after her latest boy toy broke things off. Why she went to Aubrey first, we'll never know. Aubrey let her in and comforted her the best she could. After that, one thing led to another and they had sex.

"Well, what's so wrong about that," I question.

Aubrey sighs again and continues. Aubrey woke up sometime later, realized what happened, and proceeded to have a freak out. Stacie left soon after and Aubrey started to feel bad. That was when she called the first time. She tried to wait it out, but couldn't take it and that's when she showed up at my door. I look to Chloe, trying to gauge her reaction.

"What exactly are you so upset about?" I turn to look at Aubrey and her gaze connects with mine.

"I think I like her, guys." I avoid choking on my coffee a second time.

"Well, sometimes you just have to get over the scared feeling and take a chance. That's what I had to do." Chloe smiles as she intertwines our fingers again and kisses me briefly.

"Although, Chloe's upfront personality probably helped." Chloe and Aubrey both nod. "Stacie is very upfront though. Aubrey, you need to stop being scared. If you don't, you could lose someone that could end up being the one for you," I state.

Aubrey gives me a confused look. "When did you get so good at relationship advice?" she asks with a chuckle.

I smile at Chloe and squeeze her hand. "When I found the girl that means the world to me."

Chloe's hands are suddenly on either side of my face and her lips are on mine. I smile at her as she pulls away and rests her forehead against mine. Aubrey clears her throat and we pull back to look at her.

"Well, thanks for the advice. Maybe I had you wrong after all. I'm going to go see Stacie. I'll text you guys."

Chloe hugs Aubrey and I stand by the table awkwardly until Aubrey pulls me into a tight hug. "Thanks, Beca."

I wrap an arm around her and glare at Chloe as she snaps a picture on her phone. "No problem, Aubrey. I hope it goes well."

She lets go of me and nods before taking her leave. I turn to Chloe and see her smirk. "You better delete that picture." Her smirk widens and she shakes her head. I scowl slightly and walk out of the coffee shop.

"I'm withholding privileges until you delete that picture," I mumble as Chloe catches up to me.

Her fingers intertwine with mine and she smiles brightly. "No you're not. You know you can't resist my charm." I laugh at my girlfriend as we continue walking down the street. "We'll see about that."

Chloe's hands grab both sides of my face and her lips crash into mine excitedly as we're announced the winners at nationals. I smile brightly back and let our fingers intertwine naturally. Aubrey's arms are suddenly wrapped tightly around me and my eyes go wide at the gesture. I pat her back and pull out of her embrace slowly.

"Thank you, Beca. You made all of this happen."

I smile and nod. "It's not a big deal, Aubrey. Music is my thing."

She smiles and turns to let her fingers intertwine with Stacie's. "That's not the only thing you're good at, Beca."

I smile again and laugh. "Well, you can thank Chloe for that. I guess you could call her my muse."

Chloe's arms wrap around me from behind and I relax into her. "Congrats, Aubrey. I'm happy for you." Aubrey smiles brightly again before dragging Stacie off in another direction.

"You're amazing, you know that" Chloe asks as she leans her forehead against mine. I smile and let her pull me closer. "Not only did you help Aubrey get her girl, but you helped us win nationals. Not to mention you're my incredibly sexy girlfriend."

I smirk as I catch onto her game. "Did you delete the picture?"

She huffs and pulls away from me. "I will have you in bed tonight, Mitchell. Whether you want to be in it or not."

My eyes widen at her statement and I bite down on my bottom lip. Chloe's trademark smirk crosses her face and she winks. "Come on, Beca. Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

I decide to return to Barden the next year. Chloe and Aubrey have an apartment not too far from campus. Stacie and I spend so much time there that they eventually ask us to move in. We both say yes, because why wouldn't we? So I now live with my incredibly sexy girlfriend and two of our really good friends. It's awkward sometimes seeing as Chloe and Stacie both have an impeccably high sex drive.

Anyway, Chloe's currently in medical school and Aubrey's in law school. I am obviously majoring in music and Stacie is majoring in dance. Today is the annual activities fair and I smile as I walk toward the Bellas booth. This is where Chloe and I first met. Fat Amy greets me along with the other Bellas as I arrive.

"Hey, Shawshank."

I smile and roll my eyes. She's continued calling me that since regionals last year.

"How are we doing so far, guys?" Lily smiles and gives me a thumbs up.

I look across the quad at the Treblemakers and see Jesse. He and Benji wave from the wall they're perched on. I lean against our booth and sigh. Chloe had left early this morning for the hospital and I was practically dying. Stacie didn't look much better than I felt and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"This life didn't choose us, Beca. We chose it."

I laugh at her and punch her shoulder lightly. "Well, maybe they'll be back home by the time we finish up here."

Stacie shrugs before looking down at her phone. A smile graces her features and I raise an eyebrow. "Aubrey wants to have dinner in about an hour. Just us."

I grin widely and hug her. "That's great. That means Chloe and I can have not awkward sex."

Stacie smiles and hops off the table. "You'll hear it tonight, Beca" she replies over her shoulder.

"Oh, come on! I have music theory in the morning!" I flash her a bright smile and a wink. "Go get your girl, Stacie. We got this."

I sigh tiredly as I walk into our apartment. Chloe's keys are on her hook, but Aubrey's and Stacie's are still missing. I smile before I drop my backpack onto the couch. I hear the shower running before I hear the song. My ears pick up a very familiar beat and I smirk as I walk to the bathroom door. It opens easily and I quietly sneak in. Titanium fills the bathroom and I smile as I hear Chloe's voice. I strip quickly before climbing in the shower.

"You can sing," I exclaim.

Chloe smirks as she turns around. Her lips connect with mine as she pushes me up against the tile wall.

"Someone missed me today," I mumble against her lips.

She hums in response and pulls me into her body. "I always miss you. Besides this is my jam. My lady jam."

I smile and laugh as memories from that night come flooding back. "I thought you were such a creep that night. You were in the shower with me and refusing to cover your junk."

Chloe smiles before moving back a little. "I'm pretty confident about…all of this," she replies while motioning to her body.

"You should be." Chloe winks and we actually shower before going to get dressed.

Chloe orders take out because neither of us feels like cooking. I walk out of her room in a pair of Hollister boxers and her Barden sweatshirt.

"You look great in my clothes," she mumbles as she pulls me into a kiss.

I drop into her lap as her arms wrap around my waist. Chloe's hands snake up my shirt and I moan as her nails dig in a bit. My shirt is slowly pushed up and is starting to come off when Stacie and Aubrey enter the apartment in typical fashion. They are attached at the lips and don't show any signs of stopping. I quickly pull my shirt down, but remain in Chloe's lap. Aubrey is the first to notice that we're in the living room.

Her eyes widen and she pulls away from Stacie. "Oh, hey guys."

Chloe smirks and winks at her best friend. "Don't mind the innocent bystanders. Continue with what you were doing."

I smack Chloe's arm playfully and she winks at me.

"We're just going to go to our room," Aubrey manages awkwardly as Stacie pulls them in that direction. I wave and Stacie smirks devilishly before closing their bedroom door.

I wake up the next morning, in my bed, alone. I sigh and begin getting ready for the day. I pull on the one pair of short shorts I own, a grey tank top, and my black converse. I grab Chloe's Hollister sweatshirt that she wore to bed last night just in case before heading to the kitchen. Stacie glances up from her magazine and smiles at me. I smile back and grab an apple before I notice the note on the fridge. It's from Chloe explaining why she hadn't woken me up before leaving.

"Aubrey left with her this morning. She was pretty close to running late for a lecture and Chloe said she'd drive her."

I nodded and sat across from Stacie at the kitchen island. Glancing up at the clock, I noticed it was time to leave. I groan and grab my things and begin walking out the door. "See you at auditions!" Stacie nods before turning back to her magazine.

I drop into a chair between Lily and Fat Amy as I enter the auditorium. We go through the usual procedures and then it's time for us to pick a song. Fat Amy and Lily both whisper a suggestion to me, which happens to be the same song, and I smirk. Thank God Chloe isn't here. "Alright, nerds. Let's go with Titanium. Sixteen bars." Stacie smirks from a couple seats down.

After auditions, the girls and I decide which new girls to let in. We find six in total. Two sopranos, two mezzos, and two altos. Our sopranos are girls named Anna and Mary Elise. Mary Elise is one of the girls who was removed last year for sleeping with a Treble. Our mezzos are Cori, another removed girl, and Jessica. Our new altos are Kelsey and Spencer.

Hood Night is an interesting affair as always. I spend the night drinking with Jesse, Benji, and Fat Amy. I smile at my memory of last year as I sip at my beer. After a little while, I decide to head out and locate Stacie. She loops her arm through mine and we begin our walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

Aubrey and Chloe are up and waiting for details when we walk through the door.

"Tell me you two are managing to uphold the Bellas tradition," Aubrey states as we walk through the door.

I roll my eyes as I drop next to Chloe. She smiles tiredly at me and pulls me close to her.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure a couple of them are better than you. Not to mention less whiny at this hour." Chloe chuckles and Aubrey shoots me a mock glare. "We got this covered, Aubrey."

She nods, satisfied with that response and relaxes. "I'm glad you're not going to argue because I'm far too drunk for that."

Stacie comes out of the kitchen with a bottle of vodka and I groan. "Stacie, I can't drink anymore. I'm surprised we didn't fall down more on the way home." Chloe arches an eyebrow at me and bites her bottom lip. "I may have drank more than last year. But that's probably because I didn't have to avoid a certain flirty red head."

She smirks and pushes her lips to mine. "Please, you wanted me and you know it." I smile and rest my head on her shoulder. "Let's get you to bed, Beca."

I groan and fall back on the couch as Chloe gets up. I hear her sigh playfully before she scoops me up in her arms and carries me to our room.

I wake up the next morning, completely naked. My eyebrows furrow at that and I think back to last night. I don't remember taking my clothes off at all.

"You passed out after we got into the room last night. I took your clothes off, but I didn't feel like putting any on you." My eyes shift to my red headed girlfriend and I arch an eyebrow. "You know I'm better at taking them off than putting them on."

I shrug and nod my head, knowing she's right. It then hits me that she's still in bed. My head whips around to look at our alarm clock and it reads nine o'clock. I don't have any classes today, but Chloe is usually gone by now.

"I didn't have to go into the hospital today. The doctor I shadow has other things to do and let me know yesterday. I have a class during your rehearsals, but otherwise I'm free all day."

I smirk at the thought and burrow into her body. Chloe's lips brush my forehead and I sigh.

"I missed this," I whisper into her neck.

Her arms wrap around my waist and she pulls me closer. "I know, baby. I'm sorry I've been so busy lately."

I shake my head and tighten my arms around her. "Don't apologize, Chloe. It's not all your fault. I've been busy between classes and Bellas. Not to mention my side job at the radio station."

Her head nuzzles my own through my hair and I sigh. "Well, we have the entire day to spend together. How about we go get lunch, go shopping for a bit, and then hang out till we have to part ways?"

I smile at the last part before agreeing. "Can we have sex first?" I ask.

I'm suddenly on my back with Chloe straddling my waist. "Do you even need to ask?"

I groan as I walk into the rehearsal room for Bellas. Chloe had dragged me into practically every store in the mall. Not to mention, we'd had some pretty intense sex before we left for the mall.

Stacie is practically dying with laughter as she catches my facial expression. "Rough morning?"

I let out a low growl and make my way further into the room. "Alright, nerds. Let's remix this business."

By the time practice is over, I've stripped down to my sports bra and tights. I silently thank myself for putting them on under my jeans that morning.

"Okay, girls. Great rehearsal. I'll see you tomorrow."

Stacie links arms with me and we proceed to walk home. Things are silent for most of the way until I catch Stacie staring at me.

"What?"

She smirks and shakes her head. "Just never realized what a rocking body you had under those clothes," she murmurs with a wink.

I bust out laughing and almost fall over. "That sounded like something Chloe would say." Stacie begins to laugh with me. Our laughing slowly dies off, but we continue lightly giggling all the way to our apartment.

Chloe and Aubrey's jaws drop as the two of us walk into the apartment.

"Damn, Beca. When did you get hot?" Aubrey asks with a flirtatious smirk.

I roll my eyes and make my way to the kitchen for water. "Funny. Your girlfriend made a similar comment on the way home," I reply as I walk back into the living room.

Chloe arches an eyebrow and I smile as I take a seat next to her. I can feel her eyes raking over me as I discuss today's rehearsal with Stacie and Aubrey. Her fingers are stroking my spine gently and I have to suppress a shiver. I see Aubrey smirk and I narrow my eyes at her in a playful glare.

"Come on, Stacie. I need a stress reliever."

And with that, they're gone. I swallow audibly and turn to Chloe. "I'm going to go shower." And with that, I'm gone as well.

Titanium is on repeat as I let the hot water cascade over my body. My muscles are sore and I moan as the water soothes them. I hear the bathroom door open and brace myself for Chloe's presence. Her arms wrap tightly around my waist and I let myself relax into her.

"Tired, baby?"

I nod and let her pull me closer. "Well, how about we finish in here and I'll give you a massage after?" I nod again and pull away to finish my shower.

I moan as Chloe's fingers knead the muscles in my back. "God, I love you," I mumble into my pillow. Chloe chuckles and continues her ministrations. "I love you too, Beca."

I'd apparently fallen asleep at some point, because I wake up with a naked Chloe curled into my front. The alarm flashes six-thirty in bright red and I groan, burrowing further into Chloe. I know she'll have to leave soon and I'm dreading it. My lips brush her forehead and she mumbles slightly in her sleep.

"What time is it?" she mumbles into my neck.

I give her the reply and she groans, causing me to chuckle. "You're the one who wants to be a doctor, babe."

She opens one eye to look at me and scowls. "Yea, yea. Should have thought that decision through a little bit."

I smile and let her burrow back into me. Chloe's light snores are just starting again when the alarm goes off. I chuckle as she practically growls before rolling out of bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Years Later

I pace back and forth in our living room as I wait for Chloe to come home. "Stacie, remind me why I'm doing this. I have to be insane. What if she says no?"

Stacie rolls her eyes and sets her magazine down. "Beca, relax. Chloe won't say no. That woman loves you to death."

I breathe deeply and drop onto the couch. The door to the apartment opens, revealing Chloe and Aubrey. My eyes widen and my hand tightens around the small box in my jacket pocket.

Chloe smiles brightly at me and leans down to kiss me. "Hey, baby. How was your day?"

I smile and rest my forehead against hers. "School sucked, rehearsals sucked, but everything is okay now because you're here." Chloe smiles again and kisses my forehead. "That's pretty much my life story actually." She arches an eyebrow and I take another deep breath. "My life pretty much sucked up until I met you, Chloe. My parents got divorced, which caused me to have a lot of trust issues. I've never trusted or loved anyone like you, Chloe. You've become my life, my entire world in just two years. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Chloe, will you marry me," I ask as I take a knee.

Chloe's eyes widen as she sees the ring. Aubrey and Stacie had helped me pick it out. My heartbeat continues racing as I wait for her answer. Something seems to click in Chloe's head and she smiles at me again.

"Of course I'll marry you, Beca!"

I smile and slide the ring on her finger before she pulls me into a searing kiss. Stacie and Aubrey are clapping as we pull away, and I chuckle at their facial expressions.

"Did you two know about this?" Chloe asks with an arched brow.

Aubrey scoffs before nodding and Stacie just nods. "Duh, I knew. Who do you think helped her pick out the ring?"

Chloe smiles and pulls Aubrey into a hug. "You're the best." Aubrey smiles brightly before sitting down next to Stacie.

"Do the Bellas know?"

Stacie and I automatically start laughing, which results in Stacie dropping her magazine and me falling off the couch.

"Why would we tell them anything like this? You know Fat Amy can't keep a secret."

Chloe and Aubrey both nod. "However, I'll make sure to let them know tomorrow." Chloe's lips meet mine again and I smile. "Good thing I'm free tomorrow then."

I smile as Chloe walks into our rehearsal space with Aubrey in tow.

"Hey, baby." Her lips brush mine and I smile again as she pulls away.

"Okay, guys. Great rehearsal." The girls smile and start to pack up their stuff. "Oh, Chloe and I have an announcement."

I see Cynthia Rose smile and nudge Fat Amy. Fat Amy scoffs and mutters 'yea right' before turning to look at us. "Chloe and I are getting married." Cynthia Rose laughs and holds out a hand.

"Pay up, Fat Amy." Fat Amy scowls and hands her $20.

"You guys made a bet?"

Cynthia Rose nods and pockets her money. "You need to get your gambling under control, girl," I tease. Everyone laughs and then moves to hug and congratulate us.

4 years later

Things had changed a lot in the last four years. Chloe and I have been married for three and I've loved every minute. We moved to LA soon after, along with pretty much all of our friends. Jesse is living his dream, scoring movies. Most of the Bellas have singing careers. Fat Amy is actually in the movie business as well. Aubrey has her own law firm. Stacie has a dance studio. She and Aubrey got married a year ago. Chloe is a well-respected pediatrician and I finally made it big with my DJ dream. I co-own a nightclub with Jesse and Stacie.

The one thing that hasn't changed is Chloe's desire for a baby. That's why I'm sitting across from Jesse at a table in our favorite coffee shop.

"So what's up, Beca?" he asks.

I let out an unsteady breath. "So, you know Chloe's been wanting a baby for quite sometime now. And I think it's about time I gave her one. We're well off financially and I think we're in a good position for it."

Jesse nods and takes a sip of his coffee. I wait for him to swallow before continuing.

"I guess what I'm trying to get at, is you're the only guy I've ever really trusted. You also look like you could be my brother. Feel free to say no, but I was wondering if you would donate to our cause?"

Jesse looks surprised at first, but then he grins. "I'd be honored, Beca. Wow, I'm going to be an uncle!"

I smile lightly and get up to hug him. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He hugs me tightly before releasing me. "No problem. Just set everything up and let me know." I nod, thank him again, hug him one last time, and take my leave.

The house is empty when I get home. I glance at the note Chloe left on the kitchen counter. She's gone out to get dinner and she'll be back soon. I smile and walk to the living room, turning on the TV. Beauty and the Beast is starting and I roll my eyes slightly before deciding to watch it. I'm on the scene where Belle is trying in vain to get rid of Gaston, when Chloe walks in.

"Aw, I love this movie," she says as she leans down to kiss me.

I smile and pull her into my lap. "I missed you," I mumble into her neck.

Her lips brush my forehead. "I missed you too. I'm going to go change and then we can eat."

I nod and watch her leave before going to get plates and wine. She smiles as she walks back into the living room. "You hate wine," she teases as she sits next to me.

"Yea, but you like it, so I figure I can deal." Chloe smiles brightly before beginning to eat. We eat in silence for a few minutes before I decide to break it.

"So, I talked to Jesse today."

Chloe arches an eyebrow before swallowing. "Beca, you talk to Jesse every day. You own a nightclub with him and he's like your best friend."

I chuckle at her response and shake my head. "This conversation was different. It was about us."

Chloe's bright blue eyes meet mine and an eyebrow is arched once more. "He has agreed to donate sperm for us."

Chloe's eyes widen and she's suddenly in my lap, hugging me tightly. "I love you, Beca. I love you so much. Are you sure?"

Her eyes are staring deeply into mine. "I think we're well off financially to support a life other than either of ours. And I think I'm ready to give you what you want most. I love you, Chloe. And I want to have a baby with you."

Tears are suddenly falling from her eyes and I'm brushing them away gently. "I love you," she says again. I smile and brush my lips against hers. "I love you too, Chloe."

A couple weeks later puts us at the sperm bank. Jesse donated and left, handing the sample to Chloe's nurse. Everything goes smoothly and the nurse smiles at us. "You're all set. Just wait a day or so before taking a pregnancy test. I'm confident that it'll take though, sweetie." Chloe and I thank her before leaving.

I come home the next night, exhausted from mixing all night. Chloe is suddenly in front of me, bouncing up and down with a plastic stick in her hand. Her smile says everything and I pull her into me tightly.

"We're going to be parents, Beca."

I smile and kiss her, letting my own tears of happiness flow down my face. "Next to our wedding day, this has got to be the best day of my life," I mumble against her lips.

I'm suddenly pushed up against the wall, my wrists pinned above my head. I groan against her lips as her hands begin pulling at my belt buckle. "Bedroom," she murmurs into my neck. I nod and follow her to our bedroom.

We arrange a dinner with all the girls, Jesse, and Benji a week later. Chloe is practically bouncing next to me as we wait for everyone. Aubrey and Stacie are the first to arrive. Aubrey hugs Chloe before pulling me into a tight hug. Stacie hugs me and winks at me. "Is this what I think this is about?" I smirk and wink before walking over to greet Cynthia Rose.

Chloe lets everyone in on the secret after we're all seated. Jesse hugs me tightly and I smile against his shoulder.

"Congrats, Beca."

I pull away in time to see Fat Amy handing Cynthia Rose $20. "What is with you two and betting?"

Cynthia Rose laughs. "I honestly didn't think I'd win that one. Getting married I can see, but you settling down and having a family, that's mind blowing."

I glare playfully at her before kissing Chloe's cheek. "$10 they bet on the sex of our baby next," she whispers into my ear.

I laugh loudly, earning looks from everyone. "No betting on the sex of our baby." I hear Fat Amy mutter a 'thank God' and smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Nine months later, we're in the hospital, Chloe screaming as high as her belt will allow her. She's squeezing my hand tightly and I'm attempting to keep her calm. My efforts are in vain as she only continues screaming and tightening her hold on my hand. "Baby, I think you're breaking my hand," I whisper against her ear. She groans and loosens her hold slightly. "You're almost there, Chloe. Come on, baby."

I walk tiredly out of the delivery room. Aubrey looks at me expectantly and I smile.

"It's a girl. Brown hair and bright blue eyes."

I'm suddenly pulled into Aubrey's arms and I'm hugging her back tightly. "Thank you, Beca. You've made her happier than I've seen her in a long time."

I smile as I pull away. "Thanks, Aubrey. But Chloe made me this way. She's my world and so is our little girl."

Stacie comes over and pulls me into a hug, congratulating me. "I'm glad you're here. Chloe and I talked about this at great length before making a decision. We want you guys to be her Godparents."

I'm pulled into an odd embrace, stuck between two crying women. "I'll take that as a yes then?" They both nod and release me. "I better get back in there. We still have to name her. I'll see you guys soon."

Chloe smiles tiredly at me as I sit next to her on the bed. Our baby is asleep in the bed provided by the hospital.

"What do you want to name her, Chloe?" I ask, brushing her damp hair out of her face.

She leans into my touch and kisses my palm. "Isabella Grace." I choke back a sob and let Chloe pull me into her.

"You want to name her after my mother?" I feel Chloe nod and bury my face into her neck. I had lost my mother shortly after my parents divorced. I was only twelve at the time. Chloe was the only person outside of my family that knew that.

"We don't have to, baby." I breathe deeply and pull back to look her in the eye. She smiles lightly as she tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I think that's a great idea." Chloe pushes her lips to mine gently and I smile lightly at her as I pull away. "By the way, Aubrey and Stacie said yes. Well, actually they hugged me and started crying."

Chloe laughs and I smile down at her. "That sounds like Aubrey. Maybe we should let them in to see her." I nod and get up to go retrieve our friends.

I bring Jesse, Aubrey, and Stacie back first. Jesse hugs me tightly again and I hug him back.

"Congrats, Beca. You're a mom." He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead before going to see the baby now cradled in Aubrey's arms.

I sit down next to Chloe again and watch as they gush over our child. Her bright blue eyes are trained on Aubrey's face and a bright smile takes over as Aubrey tickles her lightly. She has Chloe's smile. She's going to be a heartbreaker just like her mommy.

"She looks so much like you," I murmur into Chloe's hair. She smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"I can see you in there too. The shape of her face, her nose, her hair, and those adorably small hands." I punch her lightly, causing her to smile. I love that smile.

"I love your smile," I whisper against her skin.

Chloe's lips are suddenly on mine and I choke back a moan. "Hey! There's a baby in the room," Jesse exclaims jokingly.

I pull away and shoot a mock glare at him. He gives me that lopsided smile of his before turning back to her.

"Have you named her yet?" Stacie asks. Chloe and I nod. I feel tears pricking at my eyes and lean against Chloe.

"Isabella Grace. After Beca's mom."

They look at me questioningly and I know I can't avoid it any longer. "Jesse, can you go get the others? I don't want to tell this story more than once."

Jesse nods and hurries off to go get Benji and the other girls. When they all return, we let them all know what the baby's name is and that she's named after my mom. I get confused looks. I take a shaky breath and feel Chloe's hand squeeze mine.

"My mom died when I was twelve. It was shortly after my parents divorced." Jesse's arms are suddenly around me and I'm buried into his chest.

"I know that was hard for you to tell us, Beca." I'm passed around our circle of friends and I laugh a little at the thought.

"I think I'm being passed around more than my baby." Everyone laughs as they realize I'm right before turning their attention to Isabella.

"I just realized the greatest thing ever," Fat Amy exclaims. I arch an eyebrow in question and wait for her to continue. "Your daughter is already a Bella and she's just been born."

I smile brightly along with several others in the room. I hadn't even thought of the fact that our daughter's name shortened was Bella.

"Damn straight," I reply proudly. Chloe laughs and pulls me closer to her. Everyone gets their turn with the baby and slowly leaves. Aubrey and Stacie are the last ones to leave.

"Thanks again for letting us be the Godparents." I smile up at Aubrey.

"It was either you two or Jesse and Benji and I just don't know how much I trust them with her life," I joke.

I see Stacie nudge Aubrey and arch an eyebrow at the two of them. "I can't lie to you two."

I burst out laughing at the statement. "I seem to remember you saying something very similar four years ago in a coffee shop at eight in the morning."

Chloe smiles as she catches on and Aubrey blushes slightly. "Yes, well, this is sort of different. We're pregnant."

I practically choke on my own saliva seeing as there isn't any coffee in my mouth this time. Chloe rubs my back and chuckles at me.

"That's great, Aubrey!" Aubrey smiles and lets Chloe pull her into a hug.

"Thanks. One of the guys I work with, that looks way too much like Stacie, donated to our cause."

I hug Stacie and congratulate her. "Who knew the hunter would ever settle down," I mutter. Stacie and I begin laughing.

Chloe arches an eyebrow and Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Anyway, we actually decided a couple weeks ago that you two would be the Godparents. If you want to be anyway." Chloe's eyes brighten and she nods quickly.

"We'd love to be!"

6 years later

"Mama! Get up! It's time to get ready for school!" I groan and roll over, praying my daughter will go away if I ignore her. I hear the pitter patter of her small feet running out of the room and sigh. My relief is short lived when I hear the door close and lock. Legs are on either side of my hips and breasts are pushed up against my back.

"Beca, baby, you have to get up," Chloe whispers into my ear huskily. I groan again and bury my face into my pillow. "Do you want another repeat of the morning of finals?" My eyes shoot open and I flip over the best I can under Chloe's hips. Her playful smirk is in place and she winks down at me. "I thought that might get you up."

Chloe's lips are pressed against mine in a gentle kiss. I bite her bottom lip as she moves to pull away, earning a moan. "We have to get Bella ready for school," she husks into my ear. I hum in response and move my lips down her jaw. Chloe's hands move down my torso and into the waistband of my boxers. My hands move up her shirt and into her bra. Chloe moans as my hands make contact with her breasts. My teeth sink into my bottom lip as two fingers are thrust into me. Chloe maintains eye contact with me, that cold fire burning in her eyes. I hold back another moan and let her capture my lips in a searing kiss.

"You love it when I fuck you like this don't you, Beca?" My hips buck into her at the question and I moan lightly. Chloe talking dirty is by far one of the hottest things ever. "You always did like quickies before important events. Like finals your freshman year, right before we left for our honeymoon, and now before our daughter's first day of school. You are fucked up in the hottest way possible."

I tangle my fingers in her hair and crash our lips together. "God, I love it when you talk like that," I moan against her lips.

Chloe smirks deviously and curls her fingers, throwing me into my orgasm. I bite down on her shoulder to prevent myself from crying out. "Okay, fine. I'm getting up." Chloe smirks down at me and kisses me before getting up.

"We'll finish this when we get home."

My little girl tugs on my hand as soon as her feet hit the ground. I smile and move quickly to keep up with her. She's going to be tall like her mommy too. Chloe's hand intertwines with my free hand and she squeezes. I know this is going to be hard for her. I squeeze back and continue to follow our daughter. We locate her classroom and are greeted by her teacher.

"Hi, my name is Ms. Johnson. I'll be your daughter's teacher this year." I smile and shake her hand.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell and this is my wife, Chloe. This is Isabella." Bella shoots me a glare at the use of her full name.

"Hi there, Isabella." I nudge Bella as she starts to retort angrily towards her teacher.

"Hello. Could you please call me Bella?" Ms. Johnson smiles and nods at her.

"I think I can manage that." Ms. Johnson turns her gaze back to us. "Well, I'll leave you to your goodbyes, for lack of a better word."

I thank her and kneel down to look at Bella. "You behave today. I know you have my temper and you get angry easily. Just don't break a window," I joke with a wink and a smile.

Bella smiles that bright smile and hugs me tightly. "I love you, mama." I hug her tighter to my chest and smile.

"I love you too, baby girl." She pulls away and looks up at Chloe. The tears begin to run down Chloe's face and I rub her back lightly before she kneels down.

"Have a good day, sweetie. Behave yourself and try to make new friends. I love you, sweetie."

A tear runs down Bella's cheek and I struggle to hold back my own tears. "I love you too, mommy."

Chloe kisses our daughter's cheek and then stands up to watch her walk to Ms. Johnson. The teacher waves and directs our daughter to a table. A smile comes across her face as she sits down next to a blond haired girl and strikes up a conversation. I turn away and grab Chloe's hand. She turns to me and smiles lightly. "Come on, Chloe. Let's leave her to it."

Chloe pushes me up against the door the minute it closes. I moan against her lips and push off of the door, pushing her back towards the stairs. Her nails dig into the flesh of my hips and I moan loudly. She smirks as she pulls away and runs up the stairs. I click my tongue and smile before running after her.

Chloe and I spend the day in bed, occasionally getting up to use the restroom and sometimes for food.

"I forgot what it felt like to just lie in bed all day," Chloe murmurs into my skin. I turn away from the TV in our bedroom, which is playing Jaws, to look at her.

"I know you have, baby." She sighs into my neck and curls closer to me.

"What time is it?" I look at our alarm clock and it flashes 2:45. I give her the time and she pulls away from me.

"We should probably get dressed. Bella needs to be picked up at 3:15." I nod and begin searching for my clothes.

Bella smiles as she runs into my arms. "Hey, baby girl! How was school?" Chloe kisses her forehead as I lift her up in my arms.

"It was fun! I made lots of friends and I behaved." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"That's great! Maybe I'll take you for ice cream after dinner," I whisper with a wink. Bella's blue eyes light up and she smiles brightly. Chloe kisses my cheek and smiles. "Let's go home, you two."

Chloe has to leave for the office the next morning, leaving me in charge of Bella. I get her ready and take her to school, hugging her before I leave. Stacie comes over and hangs out with me for a while. We just sit around, talk, and watch TV. She leaves about an hour before I have to go get Bella. I mix a little to pass the time and then I'm picking up Bella. She smiles brightly at me and I can see that mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Okay, what do you want?" Her smile grows and I smirk slightly.

"Can I have a baby brother or sister?" My eyes widen and I turn to look at her.

"Where did that come from, baby girl?" Bella smiles up at me again.

"My friend Angela has a baby brother. I was just wondering if I could have one." I chuckle lightly and kiss her forehead.

"I'll talk to mommy about it when she gets home." Bella nods her head and smiles brighter before running off to play.

After Bella is in bed that night, I drop down next to Chloe on the couch. "You are never going to believe what your daughter asked me today." Chloe arches an eyebrow and looks down at me.

"She wants a sibling."

Chloe's jaw drops and I begin to chuckle at her facial expression. "What did you tell her?"

I look up into my wife's eyes and sigh. "Well, I told her I would talk to you." Chloe smiles down at me.

"Do you want another baby, Beca?" I bite my bottom lip as I look up at her. "Don't do that. It's distracting."

I laugh and smile up at her. "I've thought about it. It's either that or a puppy. And even then, the puppy would only distract her for so long."

Chloe nods as she runs her fingers through my hair. "Okay then. We'll go next week. Jesse's sperm is still at the bank. Maybe we'll get a red head this time," she jokes.

I smile and lean up to capture her lips. "I love you. And our daughter. And our future baby."

Chloe answers by reconnecting our lips. "I love you too, Beca."


	8. Chapter 8

6 more years later

So we have another child. Another little girl and she's every bit my world as her sister and mommy. Bella was ecstatic when we let her know she would be having a sibling. This one has Chloe's red hair and my brown eyes. She's going to be shorter like I am, but she's going to take after her mommy with her confidence. These girls are going to be the death of me.

I smile as I slide into bed next to Chloe. It was a Friday and I had to work late. I almost moan as my skin makes contacts with my wife's. Chloe makes a noise in her throat and rolls over to face me.

"How was work?" I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her.

"It was tiring, but fun as always. How were the girls tonight?" Chloe sighs and tightens her hold on my waist.

"Not bad. Bella is going through her puberty phase. Jasmine is a little drama queen. The usual."

I chuckle and kiss her forehead. "I'll talk to them in the morning. Although, you have always said that Bella has my attitude. And Jazz definitely got yours."

Chloe nips at my collarbone and I hiss slightly. "Maybe you should go to bed. You worked later than usual," Chloe murmurs into my skin while pulling me closer.

"I think I can manage for a couple more hours, baby," I mumble against her lips.

I groan as the sunlight hits my eyes the next morning. I hate sunlight. Arms tighten around my waist and I smile as red hair falls over my shoulder.

"Good morning, baby."

I roll over and nuzzle Chloe's neck. "Morning, Chloe."

We lay there for a few minutes until the sound of small feet hitting the floor force us up. I quickly pull on a pair of pants and one of Chloe's t-shirts. Chloe grabs her robe and cinches it closed right as our door opens.

"Hey, baby doll." I lift Jasmine up and kiss her cheek.

Chloe smiles and kisses both of us before walking out the door. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Jasmine's eyes brighten and I smile, setting her down. "Chocolate chip pancakes," she exclaims while running after Chloe.

I knock on Bella's door before walking in. "Hey, mama." I smile and sit down next to her, running a hand through her messy hair.

"Hey, baby girl. Your mommy says you're having some problems. I haven't gotten any calls about you breaking a window yet though," I joke.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Just school stuff, mama." I arch an eyebrow and she smiles brightly. "Mama, you know I can't lie to you. I'll tell you if something comes up. I promise."

I nod and kiss the top of her head. "Well, your mommy is making chocolate chip pancakes right now. I'm pretty sure we're having lunch with your aunts and cousin later, too." Bella rolls her eyes, causing me to smile.

"Aunt Aubrey is a little over the top," she mutters. I chuckle and lightly swat her arm.

"You're not telling me anything. Now let's go get some breakfast."

I'm lounging by our in ground pool a couple hours later. I love LA and it's warm climate. A hot body is suddenly on top of mine and I smile as Chloe's blue eyes meet mine.

"Hey, baby," she mumbles against my lips. I bite her bottom lip lightly and she growls. "You can't get me all worked up right now. You know Aubrey is on the way and you also know what her reaction to us making out in the backyard will be," Chloe says between kisses.

I grab her hips and dig my nails in slightly, causing her to hiss. "Well, it's my backyard. She can get the hell over it," I reply.

Chloe's lips connect with mine again, her tongue swiping across my bottom lip. I groan and arch up into her hands as they move over my toned abdomen.

"There are children present!"

I groan again and pull away from Chloe's lips, keeping my hands firmly on her hips. "Remind me why we're friends with her again," I whisper to Chloe. Chloe smiles down at me and pecks my lips one last time before getting up. "Aubrey! I was just looking for a cock block and here you are!" Aubrey shoots me a mock glare as she hugs Chloe.

"Does your body get better with age or am I just going blind?" Stacie jokes. I laugh and pull her into a hug.

"It's definitely getting better with age." Stacie shoves me playfully and pulls her shirt off. I arch an eyebrow. "You're one to talk! It must be all that dancing." Stacie smiles and I turn to see Aubrey, my jaw dropping slightly. Chloe places a finger under my chin, closing my mouth for me. "You all go on about what a 'rocking' body I have, but have any of you looked in a mirror?"

Chloe smirks and rolls her eyes. "Don't make Aubrey more conceited than she already is."

I smile and drop back into my lawn chair, pulling my wife with me. We all begin to talk about work and soon enough the kids are outside. Leia, Stacie and Aubrey's daughter, is a spitting image of the two of them. She's pretty tall for twelve, but then again so is Bella. She got Aubrey's hazel eyes, but Stacie's dark brown hair. She's going to be gorgeous when she gets older. Bella's blue eyes twinkle mischievously as she walks outside. I arch an eyebrow and look at my wife, who shrugs.

"Hey, aunt Aubrey, aunt Stacie." They both smile and kiss her cheek, asking her how she is. "I'm doing alright." I smile up at Leia and pull her into my lap.

"Hey, kiddo. How goes it?" She giggles and hugs me.

"It goes alright, aunt Beca." I smile and let her up, letting her join Bella and Jazz in the pool.

"They're all going to be heartbreakers," I murmur. I get three nods in return.

4 years later

I smile at my wife as she walks in the door that night. "Hey, baby." She drops into my lap and immediately connects our lips.

"Someone missed me today," I mumble against her lips.

She smiles again and rests her forehead against mine. "Where are the girls?" I kiss her again before replying.

"Jazz is with Stacie at the dance studio. She'll be home within the hour. Bella is at Emma's and should also be home within the hour."

That mischievous twinkle enters Chloe's eyes and I smirk up at her. "Race you to the bedroom," she exclaims before jumping off my lap. I laugh and run after her. Damn I'm getting old for this.

I arch an eyebrow at Bella as she walks in at one in the morning. "Oh. Hey, mama." I click my tongue and she sighs. "Mama, I'm sorry I was late." I choke out a laugh and stare at her incredulously.

"Late? You were supposed to be home almost four hours ago." I clench my jaw and pat the spot on the couch next to me. "Talk to me, Bella. Where were you and why are you so late?"

Bella sighs and leans her head on my shoulder. She must have picked that up from Chloe.

"I was at Emma's, mama. I didn't lie about that. I just lost track of the time. I'm sorry." I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Are you and Emma together?" Bella's eyes widen and her jaw drops a little. "I'm your mom, Bella. I've known from the first day you started talking about her two years ago."

Bella lays her head back on my shoulder and sighs. "I'm in love with her, mama." I smile down at my daughter and kiss her forehead.

"I know how you feel, baby girl. You have the same look on your face that I did when I first met your mommy. You're star struck." Bella smiles into my shoulder and pulls away slightly. "So, how long have you been together?" Bella's blue eyes meet my brown ones and I arch an eyebrow.

"A year and a half." My eyebrows shoot up a little higher and I chuckle.

"I can't believe you've kept this from me! You're bringing her over tomorrow night for dinner. No exceptions." Bella laughs and punches my arm lightly. I smile and kiss her forehead. "Go to bed. I've got to let your mommy know you're home. I'll calm her down." Bella nods and hugs me before heading to bed.

Chloe shoots up in bed as I open our bedroom door. Her gaze flashes to our alarm clock. That cold fire reappears in her eyes and I shudder.

"Chloe, baby, I took care of it. You can talk to her in the morning, but she's exhausted." Chloe's jaw clenches and I move to straddle her, pushing her back on the bed as I do so.

"Calm down. She understands that what she did was wrong. Now, come on. Why don't you take some of your emotion out on me," I murmur as I drop my robe from my shoulders. Chloe's jaw drops slightly and I smirk. I kept her pretty distracted that night.


	9. Chapter 9

I smirk as my eldest daughter paces back and forth in our living room. I roll my eyes before moving to the kitchen. Chloe smiles at me over her shoulder. I move behind her and pin her to the counter with my hips. My lips ghost over her shoulder and I smirk as she shudders.

"Beca," she whispers. She turns around and I'm met with her blue gaze. "Our daughter is in the next room and her girlfriend will be here soon. Not to mention Aubrey, Stacie, and Leia."

I cant my hips forward slightly and smirk when Chloe's jaw slackens a little. "Your point?"

Chloe's lips are suddenly on mine and she's moaning into my mouth. "You are so insatiable," she mutters while playing with my belt buckle.

I let out a laugh and kiss her cheek. She reconnects our lips and I lift her to sit on the counter. Chloe giggles and wraps her legs around my waist, effectively pulling me closer. The doorbell rings and Chloe growls as I pull away.

"Later, baby. I promise," I whisper against her lips before going to answer the door. I'm met with hazel eyes and blond hair. "I swear you have an alarm that goes off every time I'm close to getting some," I say with a smirk.

Aubrey laughs and pulls me into a hug. "I missed you too, Beca." I smile and move to let them in the house. Stacie winks at me as she walks by, causing me to laugh. Leia smiles brightly at me before pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, kiddo. How goes it?" She shrugs indifferently and I arch an eyebrow.

"It goes, I guess. Just girl problems." I nod and place my hand on her shoulder.

"You and me both. Every time I'm about to get some, your mom shows up." Leia laughs and punches my shoulder lightly. "In all seriousness, I'm here if you need to talk." Leia nods and hugs me again.

"Thanks, aunt Beca."

The doorbell rings again about twenty minutes later. Bella shoots up off the couch to answer it, but I push her back down.

"Relax. I got this."

Bella's eyes widen and I smirk evilly before walking to the door. I'm met with blond hair, green eyes, and a nervous smile. I smile brightly at Emma and pull her into a hug.

"Hey there, Emma. It's great to see you again." I feel her relax slightly and return my embrace.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Mitchell." I blanch and pull away.

"Call me Beca. It's bad enough that I'm forty. I don't want to be reminded." Emma laughs and follows me into the house. I stop her by the entrance to the living room. "Listen, I just want you to know that nothing will change just because you're dating Bella. I'll still treat you the same. I can't say the same for Chloe since she's the protective one, but I'll keep an eye on her," I whisper the last part and give Emma a small wink.

Emma smiles again and hugs me. "Thanks, Beca. That means a lot." I smile and nod.

"Now, get in there and say hi to Bella. She's been a nervous wreck since she got up this morning." Emma smiles and enters the living room. I smile as Bella pulls her into a tight hug. She also gets that emotional thing from Chloe.

Chloe is forcing me to set the table in the backyard. She says it's nice and we should enjoy the weather while it lasts.

"Need some help?" I turn my gaze to Leia and smile.

"Sure." She begins to help me set the table, but I can tell she wants to talk about something. "Alright, kid. What's wrong?" I ask as we finish.

She sighs and I arch an eyebrow. "There's this girl that I like at school," she mumbles. I hold back a chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Why is that such a big deal? Women are gorgeous. You have two of the most confident women I've ever met as mothers, and you're coming to me about this?" Leia laughs and sits down.

"You're easier to talk to. You're much more laid back." I smirk and sit down next to her.

"I guess that's true. So, what's the problem then?" Leia bites down on her bottom lip before beginning. "It's complicated. Like she likes me back, but it's so hard to keep her tied down." I laugh as I realize she's describing Stacie when I first met her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing, but you just described Stacie when I first met her. She had a lot of sex until she finally committed to Aubrey." Leia laughs and leans her head against my shoulder.

"Well, what's this girl's name?" Leia pulls her head up from my shoulder and looks at the pool.

"Brittany Walker. She's a cheerleader with Emma. She's amazing, aunt Beca. Tall, blond, gorgeous blue eyes, and a body to die for. She makes me so happy." I smile and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Have you told her how happy she makes you?" Leia shakes her head. "Well, there's your problem. You need to learn a thing or two. You need to talk to her and let her know how you feel. Maybe she feels the same way and just sleeps with others because she doesn't think you feel the same way. And I mean really let her know how you feel, because it sounds like you love this girl."

Leia smiles and nods her head. "You're right."

I laugh and smile at my niece. "Of course I am. I'm always right. Don't tell Chloe though," I murmur with a wink.

"Got it," she says with a laugh. "Beca, are you done with the table yet?" Chloe asks from inside. I roll my eyes and smirk at Leia.

"Yes, Chloe! Do I get a reward for doing this?"

Chloe peeks out the back door and mouths 'later' before disappearing with a wink. I laugh at Leia's facial expression and stand up. "Come on, kid. Let's get this party started."

"Well, that went better than I expected it to," Bella mutters after everyone leaves. I smile at her and kiss her cheek. Chloe smirks at me as she walks up the stairs and I smile back. "You better hurry before aunt Aubrey shows up," Bella says with a wink.

I laugh loudly and swat her arm playfully. "You are way too much like me sometimes," I say as I make my way toward the stairs. Bella just rolls her eyes and walks into the living room.

I wake up the next morning to my phone ringing. My eyes flash to my alarm clock, which reads seven thirty. This had better be good. It's the hospital, but not one in LA or even California. My dad had a stroke this morning and asked them to call me. My eyes tear up a little and I thank them for the call. Chloe's arms wrap around my waist and she kisses my shoulder.

"Who was on the phone," she whispers against my skin. I lie back down and curl into her chest. Chloe catches on to the fact that something is wrong and pulls me closer to her. "Beca, baby, talk to me."

I feel the tears pricking at my eyes and let out an uneasy breath. "Dad's in the hospital. He had a stroke." Chloe's arms tighten around me.

"Are you going to go?"

I sigh into her chest as I mull it over. My dad is in his seventies and his health isn't getting any better. I nod with a sigh.

"Yeah. I'll probably leave tonight," I say as I sit up. Chloe nods and kisses the hand intertwined with hers.

"You better get four tickets then. You're not going without us." I give my wife a small smile and nod.

"I love you, Chloe." Her lips are on mine in a gentle kiss. "I love you too, Beca Mitchell. Don't you ever forget it."

We get everything squared away with the girls' schools and arrange to have their homework picked up. I let Jesse and Stacie know why I won't be at work for the next few days. Chloe informs the hospital of her departure. I sigh as I look out the window of the plane. Chloe's hand squeezes mine and I smile over at her. "Everything is going to be okay, baby." I nod and rest my head on her shoulder. "I hope you're right."

My dad smiles weakly as I walk into his hospital room. "Hey there, Bec. You didn't have to come all the way down here."

I shake my head and sit down next to him. "You're going crazy, dad. You had a stroke. Of course I was going to come when I found out."

He sighs and squeezes my hand. "You have a family that depends on you. And yet, here you are, worrying about your old man."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "You think Chloe was going to let me leave her behind? She's out in the waiting room with the girls. It was a long flight. They're a little tired. I just wanted to check up on you before we checked into our hotel."

My dad smiles again and shakes his head. "I appreciate it, Beca. I really do. Now, go get some sleep and come back when you're all well rested."

I nod and kiss his cheek before walking out of the room. I stop his nurse in the hallway and ask her to call me if anything happens. She smiles at me and squeezes my shoulder, assuring me that she will. I kiss Chloe's forehead as I walk back into the waiting room.

"He's fine. He wants us to get some rest. I asked his nurse to call me if anything changed. Let's get the girls to bed. It's late."

Chloe nods and stands up, stretching her long limbs as she does so. I poke her lightly in the stomach, causing her to giggle. I smile lightly and try to wake Jasmine. She growls lightly and cracks an eye.

"Come on, baby doll. We're going to the hotel." She groans again and lifts her arms up. I stare at my ten year old incredulously before rolling my eyes. She's really getting too old for this. I scoop her up in my arms and begin carrying her to the car.

"How come she gets to be carried?" Bella asks. I roll my eyes and continue walking. "Because she's not sixteen."

The girls crash as soon as we get into the room. We had gotten a suite so the girls are sharing a room and Chloe and I have our own. I collapse onto our bed and hear Chloe chuckle. I open an eye and shoot her a playful glare.

"Stop laughing at me and come cuddle. I'm sleepy," I mumble into the pillow. Chloe smiles and pulls off her clothes, cuddling into me. I sigh at the feeling of her skin against my own.

"Good night, baby. I love you," she whispers into my hair. I pull her closer, laying my head on her chest. "I love you too," I mumble sleepily.

I groan as sunlight filters through the curtains in our room. The door is suddenly opened and I'm being straddled.

"Beca," Chloe whispers against my neck. I groan again and try to ignore her. "Beca Mitchell, don't you dare ignore me," she practically growls. I remove my arm from my eyes and crack an eye open.

"What time is it?"

Chloe's cerulean eyes flash to the alarm clock. "It's nine o' clock. The girls are up and ready for breakfast though," she mutters into my neck.

I sigh and kiss her forehead. "Okay. Let me grab a shower and get dressed." Chloe's eyes light up and that damn smirk is back. I quirk an eyebrow and she giggles.

"Come on, Beca. It'll be like when we were in college," she whispers into my neck. I smile slightly at the thought and kiss her cheek.

"Okay, but you have to be quiet," I murmur with a smile. Chloe smiles brightly and kisses me. "Get moving then, Mitchell."

My father smiles as we walk through the door. "Hey guys," he says after swallowing his coffee.

The girls smile brightly and hurry to hug him. Chloe leans down and kisses his cheek, asking how he is. "Oh, you know. Just an old man giving everyone a scare," he replies with a wink. I shoot my father a small smile and shake my head. "So, how's everything in LA?" I tell him how things are going at the club and Chloe lets him in on the goings on of the hospital. We talk for quite sometime before the girls decide they're ready to eat again.

Chloe rolls her eyes and pokes me in the side. "They have your appetite." My dad bursts out laughing and I stick my tongue out at him. "

We'll see you later, dad," I murmur as I hug him. He hugs me tightly to his chest before releasing me. "Thanks for coming, Bec. It really means a lot." I smile and squeeze his shoulder before following my family.

**One Week Later**

My father recovers after a few days and we return to LA. Bella is practically vibrating with excitement as we enter the house. "Mama, can Emma come over tonight?"

My eyes widen as I turn to look at her. Chloe usually covers things like this. "Um, let me go ask your mother," I reply before setting off to find Chloe.

I find her in our shower and smile as the sound of Titanium assaults my eardrums. After all these years, that song is still her lady jam. I knock on the door before entering and stripping down. I can practically feel Chloe's smile as my arms wrap around her.

"Hey baby," she mumbles tiredly. I kiss her shoulder and lean against her.

"So, Bella wants to know if Emma can come over." Chloe turns to me and she arches an eyebrow incredulously.

"We just got home," she deadpans. I laugh and press a kiss to her lips.

"They're like we were in college. I couldn't stand being away from you." Chloe smiles and kisses me again.

"I don't care. She can stay the night too as long as I don't hear anything," she mutters with that mischievous glint in her eyes.

I laugh again and wrap my arms around her tiredly. "I think we need to get to sleep soon," she mumbles into my hair.

I nod and bury my face into her soft skin. "Jet lag is catching up with me," I murmur back. She smiles down at me and kisses my forehead.

"Well, let's get this shower over with then. We still have to let Bella know that Emma can come over and then wait for her to get here."

I smile tiredly as Emma walks into the living room. "You guys look lovely as always," she teases.

I hear Chloe growl and nudge her lightly in the side. "Thanks, Emma. It's been one hell of a week. The two of us haven't gotten much sleep. We're actually heading to bed now."

Chloe gets up and kisses Bella's forehead, smiles tiredly at Emma, and walks upstairs. My gaze follows her before returning to the girls in front of me.

"Your mother says she doesn't care that Emma stays here tonight as long as she doesn't hear anything and I wholeheartedly agree. You two are innocent until you prove me otherwise. So just keep it quiet," I whisper with a wink.

Bella's eyes widen and a blush creeps over her cheeks. Emma is trying not laugh and I wink at the two of them. "Goodnight girls."

Chloe's arms tighten around me as sunlight filters into our room. I groan and roll over, curling into her warm body. "We should probably get up soon. We have three girls to feed," she mumbles into hair.

I mumble incoherently against her neck and start to fall back asleep. Chloe's nails are suddenly digging into my hips, causing me to hiss. "Come on, Beca. Get up," she whispers huskily against my ear.

I growl and roll away from her. "You're such a tease," I reply. Chloe smiles brightly, causing me to smile. "I love your smile," I say as I crawl up the bed.

Our lips connect and one of us moans, although I don't know which of us it is. Chloe's leaning back and pulling me on top of her. My legs nudge hers apart and I fall in between them. I swallow Chloe's moan as my hips rock into her center.

"You are just as insatiable as when we were in college," she groans. I chuckle lightly and pull back, pecking her lips one last time.

"I can't help that you're incredibly sexy," I retort, pulling away from her. Chloe smiles that beautiful smile again and I can't help but smile back. "I love you so much Chloe," I whisper as I kiss her again.

Chloe smiles against my lips. "I love you too, Beca. I have from day one."

**The End**

**AN: I can't thank you guys enough for all the support. I realize this fic was a little on the short side and I apologize. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks!**


End file.
